Le meilleur ami de l'homme
by Haganemaru
Summary: TRAD. Tout le monde connaît le terme   Monster in Law  . Sasuke apprend littéralement combien ce terme peut être exact quand il rencontre le chien de son nouveau petit ami. La bataille peut commencer. NaruSasu


**Auteur** : The Cereal Killer

**Traducteur** : Haganemaru

**Bêtalectrice** : Tamaki

**Genre** : UA/Humour/Yaoi/Romance/OS

**Couple** : NaruSasu

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer spécial<span>** : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas (moi Haganemaru) mais provient du recueil de la géniale The Cereal Killer. Je lui ai bien sûr demandé l'autorisation de traduction et de publication en premier lieu )

**Résumé** : Tout le monde connaît le terme « Monster in Law ». Sasuke apprend littéralement combien ce terme peut être exact quand il rencontre le chien de son nouveau petit ami. La bataille peut commencer (insérer le signal du thème de Mission Impossible).

**Avertissement de l'auteur** : Aucun animal fictif n'a été blessé pour la réalisation de cette fic… euh, ça n'a pas de sens ? O.O Cette histoire inclut des mecs sexy, un soupçon d'humour symbolique de « Céréal » et l'éternelle bataille de l'homme (le nouveau petit ami) contre l'animal (un chien castrateur). Donc… C'est du Crack. Vous avez été averti !

**Note de la traductrice** : Que dire… « Monster in Law », je ne l'ai pas traduit car littéralement, cela signifie « la loi du monstre » ou quelque chose du genre et sérieusement… c'est moche XD Je sais bien que lorsqu'on traduit, il faut tout faire mais sérieusement… je préfère le terme « Monster in Law » que j'avais déjà entendu ) J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, moi, ça m'a éclaté la première fois que j'ai lu :P

* * *

><p><strong>Et une bonne et amusante Saint Valentin à tous et toutes ^^ <strong>

**Sur ce... bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><p>

Cela s'était déroulé lors d'un de ces très rares moments où la vie décide de non seulement vous baiser mais aussi de vous jeter un os à ronger.

Uchiha Sasuke venait juste de s'engouffrer dans le petit café au coin de la rue à l'est de Konoha quelques instants avant qu'une averse inopinée de Juillet ne se déclare. Souriant avec hauteur au fait d'avoir déjoué les plans d'une Mère Nature ménopausée, Sasuke pivota sur les talons de ses mocassins Italiens − faits main − et s'avança vers le comptoir pour son achat.

On pourrait se demander ce que faisait le plus jeune descendant du clan élitiste des Uchiha dans ce café de troisième zone et loin de son trajet habituel. La raison est que – voyez-vous − Uchiha Sasuke avait un secret, un profond et sombre secret qu'il nierait aveuglément.

Uchiha Sasuke… aimait cuisiner.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, le petit Uchiha était un chef pâtissier refoulé. Vraiment ironique si on considérait qu'il ne s'intéressait à _rien_ et à _personne_ depuis que cette reporter aux ennuyeux cheveux roses du Tokyo Sun l'avait découvert en train de flirter avec un inconnu complètement ivre à une des ennuyeuses soirées caritatives d'Itachi l'année dernière.

Pour le moment, cependant, la seule chose qui amenait le jeune magnat de la publicité de vingt-deux ans dans ce petit coffee shop au coin de la rue était la rumeur d'une sélection très rare et très pure de Café Arabe qui le faisait pratiquement saliver après avoir découvert une recette − par hasard − pour un cake au café triple épaisseur, noir et savoureux qu'il n'avait pas pu préparer correctement avec l'autre marque de café javanais avec lequel il l'avait expérimentée.

La salle était obscure et tapissée sombrement avec quelques étagères pleines dans l'arrière-salle mais le misérable décor n'était pas ce qui intéressait Sasuke. L'homme derrière le comptoir semblait bizarre, cheveux gris, la trentaine, un cache-œil et une écharpe sombre masquant la moitié inférieure du visage. Ce qui restait visible était son œil droit actuellement brillant et extatique alors qu'il lisait attentivement les mots inscrits dans un petit livre ora… attendez… ce n'était pas du porno ?

L'Uchiha ricanant marcha jusqu'à lui.

- Excusez-moi. Auriez-vous une marque de Café Ara…

Le monstre aux cheveux argent leva un doigt, coupant brusquement Sasuke au milieu de sa phrase.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'étrécirent.

- Mais vous êtes juste là. Qu'est-ce qui vous…

Avant d'être coupé une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis occupé.

- A lire du porno ?

- Hé… ce n'est pas exactement un porno ! C'est un exemple très compliqué et significatif de génie littéraire représentant de magnifiques actions du corps humain dans des situations coïtales !

- Uh huh, répondit Sasuke impassible. _Porno_. Ecoutez… N'y a-t-il personne d'autre qui n'est pas congénitalement retardé qui puisse m'aider ?

L'épouvantail aux cheveux argent soupira avant de se retourner vers une porte ouverte, derrière le comptoir où il était assis et cria.

- NARUTO ! Ramène ton cul ici… quelqu'un a besoin de ton aide !

Un bruit retentit dans l'entrepôt − c'est ce que supposait Sasuke − suivi d'un chapelet de jurons assez inventifs. Quelques bruits de trébuchement plus tard et de la pièce sombre déboula un… un… un… putain de _merde_…

Sasuke fut en partie tenté d'abandonner le café et de demander si le mètre quatre-vingt-deux de blondeur musclée qui venait de jaillir de l'entrepôt était disponible à la commande.

- Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

"Oh, tu pourrais "_me faire_" beaucoup de bien" pensa immédiatement le brun. Au lieu de cela, ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut « Je m'intéresse… au café arabe que vous portez. »

Sasuke regarda, ravi, la façon dont les scintillants yeux bleu méditerranée s'obscurcirent quand l'homme hâlé devant lui comprit la très petite allusion contenue dans sa phrase. Se penchant en avant en appuyant ses avant-bras musclés sur le comptoir lugubre, le blond permit à quelques mèches de voiler malicieusement ses yeux. Regardant par-dessous l'or épais de ses cheveux, ses belles lèvres s'écartèrent alors qu'il demandait d'une voix rauque.

- Du café arabe, hein ? C'est… tout… ce que vous désirez ?

Sasuke eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose _d'autre_ qui me conviendrait mieux.

Le blond – Naruto, présuma Sasuke − l'évalua pendant une longue seconde de ses insondables yeux bleus. Le brun laissa ses yeux voyager sur la poitrine musclée, recouverte par un pull Oxford à manches longues qui moulait les avant-bras musclés. Il dévora du regard le cou robuste, la mâchoire carrée et les beaux traits fermes. Il venait de penser aux cicatrices formant d'étranges moustaches sur les joues de l'autre homme quand Naruto se détourna et disparut dans l'arrière-salle une seconde fois. Dix secondes plus tard, il revenait avec un sac de toile aérée de deux kilos qui ne retenait pas le doux parfum du café à l'intérieur.

Se dirigeant vers le côté client de la salle, Naruto présenta silencieusement le café avec un bras. Tendant la main pour le prendre, Sasuke haussa un sourcil sombre quand le blond ne lâcha pas le produit.

- Si cela ne vous embête pas de me répondre… Qu'est-ce que ce café vous apporte de si bon ?

Sasuke voulut sourire comme un requin dément. Trop facile.

- C'est onctueux, doux et ça glisse facilement au fond de la gorge.

Les yeux de Naruto prirent feu alors qu'il faisait glisser sa large main sur le poignet de Sasuke pour le tirer vivement vers lui. Envahissant son espace personnel, le blond se pencha en avant et chuchota à quelques centimètres de la bouche de l'Uchiha.

- Laisse-moi une petite chance et je te montrerai quelque chose _d'autre_ qui peut facilement glisser au fond de ta gorge.

Et l'histoire – comme ils disent − commença.

.

...

.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un mois et au fond de lui, Sasuke ne comprenait pas – mais ne s'en plaignait pas − pourquoi ou comment, Naruto avait pu être célibataire quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Naruto Uzumaki – c'était son nom − avait vingt-trois ans et était photographe freelance pour la branche japonaise du National Geographic. Le blond d'un mètre quatre-vingt-deux, et à moitié américain – apprit Sasuke − aidait le petit ami de son mentor le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le magasin. Le jeune Uchiha apprit également plus de choses sur le jeune homme. Des choses comme le fait que Naruto était orphelin, que les marques sur son visage étaient le résultat d'une nuit d'ivresse lors d'une soirée au collège quand il était venu trop près de l'obsédé-des-tatouages-de-frère de son meilleur ami Gaara et que le blond était singulièrement l'être le plus obstiné au monde.

Honnêtement, Sasuke se demandait comment des gens si diamétralement opposés pouvaient être compatibles. Naruto avait été le premier homme à le prendre − Uchiha Sasuke était un traditionnaliste − à un rendez-vous peu conventionnel de trois jours pour faire du _ski nautique_ sur la côte ouest de Honshu. Le dîner avait été un ragoût de coquillages cuit sur un feu de camp et les vêtements furent limités à un short. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke avait laissé tomber ses cheveux et s'était laissé porter par l'ambiance, ricanant continuellement des gamineries ridicules du crétin. L'idiot avait été chanceux de ne pas se rompre le cou en tentant certaines choses pour impressionner son compagnon.

Naruto avait été aussi le premier homme à lui montrer que lors d'un rendez-vous, l'habituel dîner pouvait être un pique-nique, fromage et vin, sur le plancher d'un appartement et c'était le premier homme qu'il connaissait qui insistait que « oui », s'enrouler dans des couvertures et se raconter des histoires de fantôme était une activité acceptable pour un rendez-vous. Naruto était également le premier adulte qu'il connaissait qui regardait encore assidument les « _Power Rangers_ » et qui se brossait les dents avec du dentifrice « _Le monde de Nemo_ ».

En lui demandant pourquoi il était toujours célibataire, Naruto avait rougi et haussé les épaules.

_« Je ne sais pas. Je suis sorti avec beaucoup de gars et de filles depuis le lycée, mais… je pense que si aucun d'entre eux n'est resté longtemps, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas – je ne sais pas __compatible ? »_

C'était ce que pensait Naruto et Sasuke l'avait accepté jusqu'à ce jour fatidique – ou fatal, cela dépendait de la façon dont vous le regardez − où Naruto amena l'Uchiha chez lui pour la première fois et Sasuke… _l_'avait rencontré.

- Tu vis ici, Dobe ?

- N'm'appelle pas comme ça, Bâtard ! Ouais, je vis ici… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et se détourna de la charmante vieille ferme. Il aurait vraiment dû se représenter Naruto comme une sorte de pilier de ferme. Depuis la symbolique femme aux deux à cinq gosses en arrière-plan, la seule chose qui manquait maintenant était un…

- Ouah… ouah !

… chien.

Sasuke regarda, horrifié, la manière dont une énorme et monstrueuse chose d'or rouge s'envola pratiquement des portes de la maison, déchirant presque le chêne de ses charnières. Avec d'énormes foulées hurlantes, la masse poilue, la queue remuant, bondit dans les airs – obscurcissant le soleil froid − et atterrit sur Naruto.

- Hey mon garçon !

Le plus grand des deux hommes rit sottement alors que son – chien − commençait à baigner le visage marqué de moustaches d'une quantité abondante de bave.

- C'est bien Kyuu… assis. ASSIS j'ai dit !

L'énorme bête s'installa et Sasuke vit que la créature arrivait approximativement aux cuisses de Naruto. Avec quoi ce chien avait-il bien pu être mélangé ? De la laine de Mammouth ?

- Kyuu… c'est mon nouveau petit ami, Sasuke. Sasuke, voici mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, je l'ai depuis que j'ai quinze ans, Kyuubi.

Kyuubi se tourna pour le regarder, sa longue langue rouge pendant de sa gueule ouverte et pleine de crocs et durant une seconde dérangeante, Sasuke crut voir briller une lueur d'intelligence sournoise dans ces étranges yeux rouge-orange avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et l'Uchiha se rappela que c'était qu'un chien inoffensif.

Kyuubi s'élança en avant comme une flèche et après avoir reniflé doucement la main droite de Sasuke, gémit et donna une timide lèche à l'appendice pâle avant de revenir rapidement au côté de son maître, l'énorme queue relevée et remuant avec force alors qu'il attendait les louanges du blond pour son geste d'amitié. Naruto était extatique.

- Regarde, il t'aime déjà ! Ça va être génial !

Sasuke évita un reniflement de dérision et tapota un peu la tête de l'animal d'or rouge, se réprimandant fermement d'avoir pensé que le chien semblait méchant. L'homme et l'animal se tournèrent pour suivre le blond quand il s'avança vers la maison et alors… cela se passa. Sasuke se rendit compte de ce que cachait _précisément _la fourrure d'un "chien inoffensif". Ils étaient sur le palier du porche et Naruto était entré, tenant la porte ouverte pour son invité. Sasuke s'avança à l'intérieur quand, avec un grognement, Kyuubi se glissa autour de ses pieds, s'élançant comme une flèche à l'intérieur et avec une… grimace ?... envers Sasuke − le chien entoura la jambe de l'Uchiha avec sa queue et tira d'un coup sec ! Une putain de secousse ! Le brun déséquilibré chuta comme le Hindenburg(1), réussissant à atterrir plutôt douloureusement sur le dos. Naruto se retourna au bruit et leva un sourcil.

- Tu vas bien S'uke ?

Sasuke, pour sa part, était affalé sur le plancher, fixant avec incrédulité le chien assis qui était maintenant à son niveau. La queue de Kyuubi était confortablement enroulée autour de sa taille et ses yeux orange rougeoyants étaient mi-clos.

- Naruto… ton… ton chien vient juste de me faire trébucher.

Les sourcils du blond se soulevèrent tandis qu'il jetait un œil sur Kyuubi et ce bâtard à fourrure orange eut le toupet de fixer innocemment son maître avec la moitié de son âme dans chaque œil largement ouvert.

- Allez Sasuke, regarde-le. Je ne l'ai pas vu te faire trébucher.

Sasuke était sidéré. Ce crétin doutait-il de sa parole en faveur _d'un chien_ ?

- Dobe, je te _dis_, que cette chose _a enroulé_ sa queue autour de ma jambe et m'a _fait tomber_ !

Kyuubi continuait simplement de fixer Naruto mélancoliquement avant de jeter un œil vers sa queue molle qui trembla faiblement avant de redevenir inanimée, comme pour dire « Qui, moi ? Je ne pourrais pas faire tomber quelque chose » et regarda de nouveau Naruto.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois que tu as tort, Sasuke. Kyuu ne ferait pas – ne pourrait pas faire − ça. Ne reproche pas à ce pauvre chien ta propre maladresse S'uke, peut-être que tu as trébuché sur quelque chose d'autre. Viens à l'intérieur.

Sasuke fut extrêmement choqué. Vraiment surpris, le brun regarda Naruto disparaître à l'intérieur avant de fixer à nouveau le chien qui restait sous le porche.

- Toi, _toi_…

Kyuubi le regarda fixement pendant un moment avant de – croyez-le ou non − étrécir les yeux et retrousser sa lèvre supérieure, révélant les bouts luisant d'une rangée de crocs. Il rappela à Sasuke à quoi ressemblait Itachi lorsque l'aîné des Uchiha venait d'exécuter une agressive prise de contrôle sur la compagnie d'un quelconque bâtard infortuné. Hautain. Ce putain de chien semblait clairement _hautain_ pour Sasuke, puis il se détourna et – ajoutant une insulte à cette connerie de blessure − frappa l'Uchiha en travers du visage avec sa queue musclée avant de partir au petit trot, émettant un ensemble étrange de souffles haletants qui paraissaient si proches – bordel − d'un ricanement méprisant.

Ce fut le jour où la bataille commença.

Cela faisait trois jours et Sasuke se demandait comment cela se faisait que Naruto ne puisse pas voir que son chien était une sorte de forme alien intelligente ou était possédé.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, quel chien normal regardait la télé en utilisant la télécommande ? Quel chien normal était excité en regardant les filles courir dans Alerte à Malibu ? Quel _chien norm_al – putain − était un bâtard si sournois qu'il réussissait, _d'une façon ou une autre_, à chier dans les toilettes, faisant croire à Naruto que Sasuke avait oublié de tirer la chasse d'eau ? Quel CHIEN NORMAL…

- Hey Sasuke, pourrais-tu me rendre un énorme service ?

Il était sept heures du matin environ, ils étaient assis pour le petit déjeuner, Naruto, lui et bien sûr − Kyuubi qui avait sa propre chaise − quand le beau blond aux yeux bleus posa la question à Sasuke. Il l'avait posée après que le chien à fourrure orange soit devenu grognon et refuse de manger sa gamelle, son nez indiquant le réfrigérateur et se languissant manifestement pour quelque chose d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien, tu vois, il y a ce truc. Tu sais que je ne mange pas de porc ? commença Naruto en arrondissant les yeux.

- Oui… répondit Sasuke avec prudence.

- Bien… dit le blond en se levant et allant vers le frigidaire pour y retirer un papier graisseux contenant un gros morceau de… quelque chose. J'avais demandé à Kiba de prendre un morceau de viande crue pour Kyuu l'autre jour parce que j'avais cet oiseau sauvage à photographier et l'idiot a pris du porc.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le manger, demanda Sasuke sans voir le problème.

- Non mais… tu vois, Kyuu a cette manie bizarre. Il aime manger de la viande crue mais ne la mangera pas à moins qu'il ne voie quelqu'un la goûter en premier et comme je n'aime pas manger du porc…

- _Quoi_ ? s'écria Sasuke en jetant un regard incrédule à l'animal d'or rouge assis et le regardant fixement. Tu… laisses-moi le redire clairement… tu veux que je… _goûte_ une bouchée de porc… pour ton _chien_ ?

- Bin… ouais.

- … Tu as encore été inhalé des ballons d'hélium, n'est-ce pas ?

- Saaa-sukeeeee !

L'Uchiha jeta un regard à l'homme blond quémandeur qui avait mis son visage près de Kyuubi et l'homme comme la bête le suppliaient des yeux. Le brun essaya une nouvelle fois de refuser.

- Il y a tant de mauvaises choses antihygiéniques dans cette demande, je… commença Sasuke en jetant un regard aux yeux bleus brumeux et écarquillés du blond et jura. Oh d'accord. Donne-moi ça.

Quoi… ce n'était pas comme si un peu de viande crue allait le tuer.

Le paquet s'ouvrit et Sasuke regarda la viande rouge fixement.

… en y réfléchissant…

- Naruto, _depuis combien de temps l'as–tu_ ?

- Quelques jours, pourquoi ?

Sasuke regarda une nouvelle fois le gros morceau de viande et sentit la nausée l'envahir quand la chose… cette chose venait-elle _de cligner des yeux_ ?

- Naruto, cette chose est dotée de vie.

- Oh allez S'uke.

Sasuke grinça des dents. Naruto croyait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas Kyuubi, s'il se dégonflait maintenant… Saisissant une fourchette, il piqua le plus petit morceau imaginable, ayant presque des haut-le-cœur à l'odeur de porc cru et amena son couvert jusqu'à sa bouche. Chacun de ses sens se rebellait mais… Naruto semblait si plein d'espoir et…

- Si je le mange, tu prendras le reste ?

La question était posée à Kyuubi et le chien agita sa queue et aboya un accord excité.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en assurer.

Un jappement et quelques aboiements l'approuvèrent et Kyuubi l'encouragea. Rétrospectivement, cela aurait dû être – clairement − un signe d'avertissement puisque Sasuke était presque certain que Kyuubi le mènerait joyeusement à une falaise en vue de son décès accidentel. Néanmoins… ravalant sa fierté, Sasuke prit la chose dans sa bouche et essaya de ne pas loucher pendant que son estomac se tordait de façon féroce. Il arrêta de respirer et se força à se calmer avant d'haleter et de pousser le morceau entier vers Kyuubi, absolument sûr qu'il allait être malade.

C'est alors que Kyuubi commença à agiter son postérieur à poil orange, mettant à mal la dernière parcelle d'indulgence de l'Uchiha. Après avoir été clairement témoin de l'épreuve que Sasuke venait de traverser, Kyuubi colla son nez à la viande pour laquelle il avait gémi, renifla, recula et jeta un regard moqueur adressé au brun qui disait clairement : « _Espèce de putain d'abruti tu t'attends à ce que je le mange ? _». Il continua alors à renifler l'assiette de Sasuke et attrapa le dernier bout de lard de l'Uchiha avant de se sauver telle une chauve-souris venue des Enfers.

Durant les années à venir, Sasuke ne sera pas fier du niveau d'intention meurtrière qui l'avait submergé à ce moment-là.

Naruto – étant complètement inconscient de la tension entre son petit ami et son chien − cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'il a changé d'avis.

Sasuke se leva calmement et marcha en direction du séjour où il trouva la grande créature avachie sur le canapé en regardant « _Charlie's Angels_ », le morceau de lard fermement glissé sous une grande patte poilue. Il s'accroupit devant le chien, ignorant le grognement ennuyé de Kyuubi quand il lui masqua les femmes dansant sur le générique et fixa mortellement l'animal dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Je ne sais pas quel est ton but et je ne sais pas exactement de quel niveau des Enfers tu viens, mais il y a une chose que je sais vraiment. Tu as merdé officiellement avec un Uchiha et ça, mon ami, c'est la pire erreur que tu aies jamais faite dans ta vie.

Kyuubi se souleva et exhala une bouffée d'air chaud dans un reniflement incrédule. Sasuke le regarda fixement.

- Je suis très sérieux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, _j'aime_ ce crétin blond là-bas et je vais rester ici pour une longue, _vraiment_ longue période. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, tu peux partir, parce que je te promets que si tu le fais choisir, Naruto me_ choisira._

Les yeux orange s'étrécirent sous le défi lancé.

- Oui, répliqua Sasuke gaiement. J'en suis sûr et certain. Donc tu te comportes bien et je te laisse avec tes organes majeurs intacts ou tu m'énerves et tu te réveilleras au beau milieu du Sahara, tu saisis ?

Sasuke reçut un grognement énervé et défiant en réponse qui annonçait clairement à l'Uchiha que Kyuubi ne jouerait pas le jeu.

- Donc, c'est comme ça que ça va se passer, hein ? demanda catégoriquement l'Uchiha. Très bien. C'est une déclaration de guerre officielle, chien galeux. Je te suggère de surveiller ton cul poilu parce qu'à la seconde où tu baisseras ta garde, je serai là avec un instrument pointu, tranchant et surtout, capable d'infliger la douleur.

Sasuke se détourna et partit brusquement. Il allait l'avoir avant que le chien ne l'ait.

Les lignes de la bataille furent tracées, les munitions choisies et la guerre commença.

Kyuubi, ce bâtard, fit le premier mouvement et Sasuke avait été prêt à le tuer quand il entra et trouva son « Plaisir à la mélasse » triple couche : double caramel, caramel et amandes, sur le sol, brisé en morceaux infinitésimaux et sous l'assaut hostile d'une armée de fourmis friandes de sucre.

Le jeune Uchiha – il n'était pas appelé génie pour rien − avait attendu son heure, bouillonnant d'une rage brûlante et saisissant l'occasion, un samedi, il avait retiré gaiement le traitement antipuces de l'eau du bain de Kyuubi. Il passa les cinq jours suivant dans un état de joie diabolique tandis qu'il regardait le chien-renard géant se retirer la peau avec ses propres griffes en essayant de se débarrasser de la myriade de petites sangsues suceuses de sang que Sasuke avait ou n'avait pas acheté spécifiquement dans un magasin d'Insectes nuisibles. Apparemment, ces choses étaient vendues comme prédateurs naturels pour un certain type de puceron.

Sasuke Uchiha avait été extatique lorsque Naruto dut enfermer Kyuubi dans le garage, de peur que les insectes ne s'étendent à d'autres surfaces de la maison. Oh, cela avait été divertissant et Sasuke s'était énormément amusé d'avoir finalement prouvé que l'élaboré cerveau humain pouvait tromper n'importe quel animal jusqu'au matin suivant où il était entré dans le garage pour aller chercher son linge et avait trouvé chaque – putain − paire de boxers qu'il possédait déchirée en lambeaux et sur lesquelles sommeillait le monstre qui osait se faire appeler animal de compagnie.

Comme si le destin avait conspiré contre lui, Sasuke – qui avait déjà été en retard pour une réunion du conseil d'administration avec Itachi − n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner à son propre appartement pour prendre un nouveau sous-vêtement donc il avait été obligé de souffrir pendant les cinq heures de réunion avec son pantalon remontant entre ses fesses et pinçant ses bourses dans une douloureuse prise de soumission. C'était uniquement de sa faute puisque Naruto lui avait offert un boxer en excuse mais Sasuke préférerait courir nu dans Tokyo plutôt que de porter un caleçon style Uzumaki : trois tailles trop grand, orange fluo et à motif de grenouilles. Honnêtement, où – bordel − Naruto avait-il trouvé ces vêtements affreux en si grande quantité ?

Kyuubi fut autorisé à revenir dans la maison après que Naruto l'eut bien frictionné et dépouillé de sa vermine. Ce bâtard n'avait même pas attendu Sasuke pour engager son prochain mouvement dans la bataille… un plan brillamment complexe incluant du fromage suisse, des fourmis de feu hawaïennes et une corde à linge acérée… quand le « pas un renard » à fourrure décida que non seulement les notes de travail de Sasuke – et la serviette de cuir où elles se trouvaient − ressemblaient à un jouet à mâcher et que les mocassins Prada à cinq cents dollars du jeune Uchiha ressemblaient beaucoup à sa litière.

A noter, quand on a un chien psychotique et possédé qui détestait même ses tripes, il est toujours recommandé de vérifier vos chaussures avant de les enfiler et de courir à votre troisième réunion du conseil d'administration de la semaine où vous devez faire semblant pendant toute l'heure suivante de ne rien remarquer quand tous les autres se demanderont quelle était cette putain d'odeur.

Il est recommandé aussi de noter que l'eau de javel, le formaldéhyde(2) et les solutions acides pour piles ne sont pas des produits chimiques adaptés pour le nettoyage des pieds. Il semblerait qu'ils aient tendance à brûler la peau… jusqu'à l'os.

Ce fut un irrité, boiteux et douloureux jeune Uchiha qui trotta jusqu'à la maison de Naruto, prêt à pleurer et priant pour un bon round de sexe câlin, un café chaud et l'apaisant son de son mixeur à gâteau alors qu'il exécuterait l'ancien rituel thérapeutique « en confectionnant un cheese cake ».

Pas de chance.

Il était en train de le fariner, tout en repoussant les plaintes du voisin au sujet de Kyuubi faisant des dégâts ou autre sur sa propriété et constata que Naruto n'était pas à la maison, mais, oh, il réussit très bien à trouver le café… juste sur le devant de son pantalon, là où ses bourses déjà échauffées décidèrent de remonter de manière permanente dans ses poumons avec le liquide brûlant renversé sur elles avec la courtoisie de l'incarnation de Hadès défilant en mode canin.

Comme Sasuke s'asseyait dans la baignoire, laissant l'eau essayer d'apaiser et de convaincre ses bijoux de famille des délices de redescendre à leur place, l'Uchiha fatigué réussit à relever les yeux quand il entendit un cognement doux et se retrouva avec le visage plein d'une fourrure détrempée et de longues griffes agrandies de plusieurs centimètres. Kyuubi avait apparemment décidé que sa position était faible et sans défense et avait choisi ce moment pour lancer une attaque Kamikaze contre le crédule jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau.

Sasuke laissa échapper un cri de pure haine et enroula ses doigts autour de l'épais cou et était partagé entre forcer la tête de Kyuubi dans le mur carrelé de la douche et garder ces dangereuses griffes éloignées de certaines zones auxquelles il tenait beaucoup pendant que le grand chien poilu se débattait, éclaboussait l'eau du bain tout autour de lui et faisait de son mieux pour que « l'envahisseur » chante comme un soprano pour le reste de sa vie. Le brun jeta une jambe par-dessus le dos de Kyuubi, forçant les pattes vers le bas avant de plonger sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure rouge et commencer à tirer.

_- Espèce de putain de malade, sadique, maniaque, esprit de sat…_

- Sasuke ? Bébé, tu es là ?

- … c'est un bon chien, beau, aimant, tendre, un chien… Oh _salut_ Naruto !

Le blond s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et sourit de façon idiote en voyant son petit ami et son meilleur ami se baignant ensemble dans une douce camaraderie.

- hé, les mecs, vous vous êtes liés, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Bien sûr_ », pensa acidement Sasuke. « _Je_ relierai _mon poing à sa tête dans une minute, mais sûr, nous allons faire ce que tu as dit_. »

- Hum… ouais Naruto, nous sommes… hum… liés.

Les ennemis mortels échangèrent un regard et Kyuubi gémit son accord, poussant un petit reniflement mignon avec son nez pendant que ses griffes arrière essayaient vainement d'entrer dans l'artère fémorale de Sasuke. L'Uchiha enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kyuubi et sourit à Naruto.

- Nous sortons dans quelques instants !

Le blond leur sourit largement, ses grands yeux bleus s'illuminant comme des feux d'artifice de saphir et Sasuke se rappela pourquoi exactement il ne pouvait pas perdre contre l'animal.

- Ok ! Je vous vois quand vous sortez !

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre quand la porte se referma dans un déclic. Sasuke fixa les intelligents yeux orange de Kyuubi et marmonna.

- Nous avons de la chance, c'est un blond.

Le chien trempé grogna son accord.

.

...

.

- Shikamaru… _pourquoi_ nous n'avons aucun annuaire convenable dans ce putain de bâtiment ? cracha Sasuke à son paresseux – mais très efficace − secrétaire.

L'homme à la queue de cheval leva les yeux de son bureau où il faisait sa petite sieste et regarda l'énervé Uchiha droit dans les yeux, confus.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Tous ces annuaires sont récents.

- Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'exorcistes inscrits ? répondit Sasuke en regardant le livre sur ses genoux et fronçant les sourcils.

Shikamaru le fixa pendant un très, _très_ long moment avant de décider que c'était probablement mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'il ne demande pas et baissa lentement sa tête contre son bureau.

.

...

.

- Hé S'uke…

- Oui Naruto ?

- … pourquoi Kyuubi est en train de péter des bulles ?

- Qui sait ? marmonna Sasuke de façon imperturbable.

Tout en tournant la page de son journal, sous la table, son pied éloignait nonchalamment la bouteille de bain moussant vide loin du bol d'eau de Kyuubi.

- Peut-être qu'il est entré dans la machine à laver.

.

...

.

- Ugh, putain Naru, plus fort ! Allez Dobe ! Baise-moi comme tu le désires, merde !

Sasuke posa son front en sueur sur les draps salis alors que sa silhouette tremblante s'appuyait sur ses mains et ses genoux, acceptant volontiers l'agréable traitement du corps bronzé derrière lui. Naruto serra ses mains autour des hanches minces et tira le brun haletant sous ses poussées dures et profondes.

Sasuke gémit, étendant ses jambes plus loin et se soulevant sur un coude, il commença à masturber désespérément son érection suintante. Naruto venait de se retirer, prenant appui en posant un pied au sol derrière le pied du lit avant de recommencer à donner plusieurs coups de reins puissants dans le corps de son pâle petit ami juste – _. _− sur cette petite tache magique à l'intérieur de lui et l'orgasme de Sasuke obstrua l'air de ses poumons. Le petit Uchiha – hurleur né − gémissait bruyamment quand, juste au moment où son corps commençait à se resserrer, son esprit à s'arrêter et l'orgasme si proche qu'il pouvait – putain − _le sentir,_ vint… un hurlement canin des plus pitoyables et des haut-le-cœur bruyants dans le hall.

Les poussées de Naruto se stoppèrent.

- Naruto qu'est… ! commença Sasuke en voulant hurler lui aussi.

- Allez Kyuu… pas maintenant ! répondit le blond par-dessus son épaule.

Sasuke s'était retrouvé à la limite de l'orgasme et maintenant que les délicieuses poussées s'étaient arrêtées, le brun maniaque commença à se branler plus désespérément. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure quand Naruto recommença à le pénétrer lentement, sa vision se troubla et _juste_ au moment où il crut qu'il pourrait sauver une partie de son orgasme… _le putain de beuglement_ se décupla, suivi par le plus dégoûtant et humide son de vomi qu'ils aient jamais eu le déplaisir d'entendre.

Et vint ensuite le gémissement pitoyable et le grattement de griffes sur la porte,

Naruto s'arrêta de nouveau juste au moment où Sasuke entrait dans l'essentiel de son orgasme.

- Oh putain, pour l'amour de Dieu, Naruto ! hurla le brun alors que, désespérément, il commençait à se repousser sur l'organe immobile à l'intérieur de lui.

- … Sasuke…

- NON PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Tu **_ne me laisses pas_** ici comme ça !

- S'uke, s'excusa Naruto alors qu'il commençait à se retirer. Je suis vraiment désolé Bébé, mais Kyuu est mal…

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre que _j_'ai joui jusqu'à l'oubli ?

- Hum… non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au devoir ? A la morale ? A la chevalerie ? Aux putains de PRIORITES ? lança Sasuke avec un regard à la fois furieux et larmoyant.

- Arrête d'être une telle reine du drame Bébé, je vais revenir.

Et après un baiser sur la tête, Naruto trottina à l'extérieur pour nettoyer le désordre de Kyuubi et lui donner ses médicaments. Sans surprise, le démon à fourrure rouge refusa d'avaler une goutte de sirop pendant plus de quarante-trois minutes. Sasuke le savait. Il avait compté les secondes tout en fixant avec une tristesse misérable son érection se faner et en pleurnichant après l'orgasme specta-putain-culaire qui aurait pu en découler.

.

...

.

- Dieu S'uke, juste là. Continue de me monter comme ça !

L'Uchiha à moitié habillé – à moitié parce qu'il avait pratiquement déchiré les vêtements de Naruto et les siens à la seconde où ils avaient pénétré à l'intérieur de la maison − rejeta la tête en arrière, agrippa le fauteuil et entretint sérieusement la queue rigide à l'intérieur de lui quand...

« Oouuaawww ! »

- …Heu… Sasuke…

Sanglotant, le petit Uchiha se releva et pressa son visage contre le dossier du fauteuil en essayant de ravaler désespérément ses gémissements de regrets et les mots meurtriers sortant de sa bouche.

.

...

.

- _Nnnhg_… s'il te plaît Naru… s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît Dobe, c'est _de la torture_ ! chuchota durement Sasuke alors que Naruto serrait davantage sa main autour de l'érection du brun en continuant de glisser doucement en lui.

Sasuke essayait d'être silencieux car il avait brillement découvert que l'animal des Enfers présent dans la maison attendait qu'il crie pour commencer à…

« Oouuaawww ! »

.

...

.

- Dobe juste là, ne t'arrête pas ! S'il te plaît, ne…

- Sasuke, ce grenier est poussiéreux et tes sinus sont…

- Dobe la ferme et baise m…

« Oouuaawww ! »

.

...

.

- Sasuke… je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient… mais baiser dans les arbres s'appelle de « _l'indécence publique_ » et nous _pouvons_ être arrêtés.

- Naruto, baise-moi avant qu'il ne nous trouve et qu'il…

« Oouuaawww ! »

.

...

.

- … Oooookaaay… Quelqu'un est mort ? questionna bizarrement Shikamaru en voyant la mine désastreuse et décoiffée de Sasuke le vendredi matin.

- Pas _encore_ mais _crois-moi_, j'y _travaille_, grimaça un Sasuke plus pâle et abattu que la normale alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise… Dis Shikamaru, tu ne sais pas s'ils vendent de la nourriture pour chiens empoisonnée ? Pas besoin de le tuer mais s'il pouvait plonger dans le coma, je n'en demande pas plus.

- … Pois… Ok Uchiha, _c'est quoi cette merde_ ? Je t'ai soutenu, toi et ton frère psychotique dans beaucoup d'emmerdes. Je vous ai couvert quand le second étage a complètement brûlé, j'ai gardé les piranhas tueurs d'Itachi quand il était en vacances et je suis devenu aveugle d'un œil quand je suis entré pour te trouver en train de faire cette chose avec la sauce au chili et la bobine de fil mais là, c'est une chose qui me déconcerte. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec de la nourriture pour chiens empoisonnée ? C'est le contraire de son but, non ? »

Sasuke soupira et s'effondra subitement sur sa chaise de bureau coupablement confortable. Bon Dieu qu'il était fatigué.

Shikamaru pesa ses options. Il n'avait jamais vu son patron si… si… humain auparavant et cela le décontenançait. Ça dérouterait probablement le conseil d'administration et l'actuel PDG(3) avait besoin d'être à son top et plus vif à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à ce groupe de vautours qui détenait encore la majorité des actions de la compagnie de Sasuke.

- Si… tu veux en parler… je ne serais pas opposé… à t'écouter.

- Et après, tu vas jouer au psy avec moi ? Non merci, grogna le brun.

Shikamaru râla. Ennuyeux. Il fallait se douter que son patron se souviendrait de son diplôme en Psychologie. Et encore, en dépit de sa réticence à parler du problème, Sasuke finirait par cracher le morceau.

La ligne privée de l'Uchiha choisit ce moment pour sonner et paresseux, il décida d'enclencher le haut-parleur du téléphone.

- Hé… Teme !

Sasuke se ragaillardit immédiatement.

- Naruto, lança-t-il. Quoi ? grogna ensuite le brun en essayant de paraître autant occupé qu'ennuyé.

- Ouaishh. Vive la réponse froide, bâtard. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais venir déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui.

- Nara, demanda paresseusement le jeune Uchiha. Suis-je libre ?

Le secrétaire percé répondit par l'affirmative et juste avant que Sasuke ne raccroche, s'adressa directement à Naruto.

- Hé Uzumaki, en parlant de manger, n'oublie pas d'accompagner Uchiha demain au barbecue de la compagnie.

Sasuke sursauta comme un élastique relâché. " Merde ! " Il regarda son secrétaire.

- Shikamaru…

- **Non**, répondit fermement Nara. Itachi a dit que tu devais venir à celui-ci. S'il est là, tu dois être là aussi et comme c'est une sorte de réunion familiale, tu dois venir avec quelqu'un.

- SUPER ! cria Naruto dans le combiné. Nous serons là. Oh et Shika…

Pendant un de ces rares moments de clairvoyance, Sasuke sentit une terreur absolue l'envahir.

- … les animaux de compagnie sont autorisés ?

… Puuuuttttaaaaaaaiiinnn…. Meeeeeeerdeeeee.

- C'est en plein air. Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! répondit Shikamaru en ignorant calmement les mains de Sasuke qui mimaient le geste de lui couper la gorge.

Et Sasuke Uchiha attenta à sa vie rien qu'avec les yeux.

.

...

.

- Donc, vous voyez Hiashi-sama, poursuivit calmement Sasuke en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre, voir ou ressentir ce que tout le monde était en train de fixer. Les profits de la compagnie ont augmenté de vingt-sept pour cent ce trimestre fiscal et…

Sasuke aurait pu parler aussi de la lune aux cinq cadres de Sharingan Ad Corp actuellement en train de fixer sa jambe gauche qui était la proie d'un Kyuubi excité.

- Nous croyons que les profits peuvent augmenter avec le compte Tachibana si…

Kyuubi referma ses pattes avant autour de la taille du brun et se frotta sans vergogne contre lui. Pour le coup de grâce, l'animal renversa la tête en arrière dans un hurlement moqueur et relâcha un flot d'urine.

Et alors que Sasuke fermait les yeux sous le rictus malicieux d'Itachi, le jeune Uchiha supplia silencieusement de mourir.

.

...

.

- … et ce putain d'animal ne me laisse pas baiser en paix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand un honnête homme ne peut pas être sodomisé quand il le souhaite, merde !

Il semblerait que le jeune directeur ait jugé opportun de montrer son visage après son humiliation deux jours auparavant et s'être barricadé dans son bureau. Il partageait enfin certains de ses problèmes.

A présent, Shikamaru se retenait de souligner que techniquement, la Sodomie est illégale.

- Bien, nota l'astucieux secrétaire, je ne suis pas complètement sûr du but de tout ça, mais… peut-être que tu devrais donner une réponse. Tu sais… un prêté pour un rendu ?

Un battement de cœur.

Sasuke se redressa lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis bien droit dans son fauteuil, une sombre lueur clairement diabolique dans les yeux.

- Tu sais Nara, j'ai toujours su que je t'avais gardé à mes côtés pour une raison.

Comme un cobra patient et prêt à attendre une petite éternité avant que sa proie ne se précipite dans sa gueule ouverte… Sasuke prépara son plan avec une parfaite précision.

Le destin – cette chienne inconstante − semblait être de son côté pour une fois et le jeune magnat aux cheveux noirs serait damné avant qu'il ne laisse une telle opportunité lui filer entre les doigts.

Cela se passa quand Kyuubi eut un rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire. Après les malheureux incidents en rapport avec les haut-le-cœur et les hurlements, Kyuubi avait été programmé pour une série de rendez-vous réguliers. Un discret appel au vétérinaire et le reste fut d'une facilité presque dégoutante à mettre en place. Tout ce qui était exigé de sa part furent quelques mots sensuels et quelques mimiques brûlantes adressés à la gloussante tête en l'air qui habitait à côté de chez Naruto et qui – plus important − possédait une précieuse femelle berger allemand et le plan se mit en place.

Le dernier stade vint plus tard cette nuit-là alors qu'il était blotti profondément sous les couvertures, dans les bras de son amant. La sueur et l'odeur de musc issues d'une chaude et jouissive séance de sexe se cramponnaient encore à eux et Sasuke avait plusieurs zones de son anatomie qui battaient encore mais c'était le moment parfait pour le coup de grâce.

- Naru… Naruto.

Il déglutit pour dégager sa gorge encore rêche et douloureuse de la vigoureuse baise qu'il avait enduré plus tôt.

- Hmm ?

Le blond grogna en réponse, son généreux visage bronzé appuyé contre la poitrine de Sasuke alors qu'il offrait une attention post-coïtale aux mamelons sensibles de l'Uchiha.

- Putain arrête ça, Dobe ! siffla le brun. Tu sais que je ne peux pas penser clairement quand tu fais ça.

- C'est le but, dit Naruto en levant les yeux et en souriant effrontément.

Sasuke grogna involontairement. Evidemment le dobe avait pris quelques-unes des manières de l'Uchiha s'il pouvait prendre ce ton correctement. Juste au moment où il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour continuer, un vacillement de lumière tamisée venant de la lampe de la salle de bain clignota, passant rapidement au travers du beau visage de Naruto et le jeune prodige − tout en regardant fixement dans ces profondes piscines bleutées débordantes d'affection − souffrit d'un bref instant de doute. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il provoquerait une douleur qu'il n'avait pas prévue et avait cru qu'il pourrait s'en occuper. Peut-être… et vinrent ensuite les souvenirs de tous ces orgasmes ruinés et les moments intimes où Sasuke avait été sûr que Naruto avouerait ressentir quelque chose de plus − peut-être − qu'une légère affection et le brun se durcit.

Ce putain de bâtard de chien débarquait à chaque fois.

- Tu connais Yamanaka-san, à côté ?

- La fleuriste ? demanda Naruto confus en penchant la tête.

- Oui. Hum, je ne voulais pas vraiment t'en parler parce que je croyais avoir arrangé la situation mais… elle a appelé une nouvelle fois et elle semble assez inflexible.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle appelé? dit-il vraiment déconcerté.

- Eh bien… commença Sasuke en étouffant mentalement cette voix harcelante dans sa tête et continua, elle dit que Kyuubi a – eh bien − reniflé après son berger allemand et que s'il ne s'arrête pas, elle va contacter le Contrôle Animalier vu que tu ne devrais pas domestiquer une race de renard de toute façon.

- Que veut-elle ? demanda Naruto en pâlissant.

Le jeune homme se redressa, les draps glissant autour de sa taille. Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés et frotta le bras du blond dans une fausse sympathie.

- Pas grand-chose, vraiment. J'ai réussi à la calmer… eh bien… Kyuubi vagabonde depuis des années et il ne devrait pas être réellement actif, donc, c'est probablement mieux de…

- Tu ne veux pas dire… ? souffla Naruto en pâlissant encore plus.

- _Oui_ ! fit l'Uchiha d'un ton grave en hochant la tête.

.

...

.

Sasuke ignora d'un air hautain le regard furieux et méfiant que Kyuubi lui envoyait alors qu'ils sortaient de l'autoroute et entraient dans le petit centre ville où se trouvait le bureau du vétérinaire. Se garant devant Inuzuka Pet Med, le brun arrêta la bourdonnante Mustang et regarda les deux passagers.

- Bien ?

Naruto soupira et quitta le siège passager. Ouvrant la portière arrière, le blond soupira une nouvelle fois.

- C'est triste, tu sais…

Sasuke releva brusquement la tête vers Naruto et était sur le point de siffler un avertissement au blond afin qu'il ne dévoile pas leurs plans parce que l'animal comprenait l'anglais quand…

- Il va avoir une piqûre et…

… la bouche de l'idiot le devança.

Kyuubi planta ses griffes dans le siège de cuir et refusa de bouger. Une piqûre ? Oh _putain_ non ! Kyuubi Uzumaki n'irait _nuuulle paaart_…

**.**

**~~25 minutes plus tard~~**

**.  
><strong>

Suant, haletant et épuisé, Naruto regarda Sasuke par-dessus le toit de la voiture et grimaça.

- Il ne bouge pas S'uke… et j'ai peur que ces égratignures s'infectent.

Le brun regarda les griffes creusées, les éraflures, les marques peu profondes et les vêtements déchirés de Naruto. Oh bien. Il marcha péniblement vers le coffre et sortit une boîte à outils.

- Sasuke ?

- A mesure désespérée, Dobe, répondit-il alors qu'il attrapait le tournevis avec une lueur maniaque dans les yeux. Je peux toujours racheter un autre siège auto.

.

...

.

Jusque-là, Hana Inuzuka avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais la vue d'un Naruto malmené et d'un Uchiha énervé traînant un siège auto coupé aux coutures alors que Kyuubi y enfonçait ses griffes et se débattait contre la laisse attachée au cadre de métal n'était pas quelque chose auquel elle s'attendait à être témoin un jour. Jamais.

Ignorant les grands yeux écarquillés qui le fixaient, l'Uchiha se stoppa et enregistra Kyuubi. Se moquant toujours des regards, Naruto et les trois assistants de la clinique réussirent finalement à emmener un Kyuubi désespéré dans la salle d'attente.

- Allez Kyuu, essaya de le raisonner Naruto, c'est pour ton bien et tu le sais.

L'animal peu convaincu lui lança un regard furieux et trahi et la question sur la santé mentale du blond y était clairement inscrite. Kyuubi fut hissé sur la table d'examen en bougonnant, se demandant pourquoi il était nécessaire qu'il reçoive une piqûre s'il se faisait juste examiner pour son problème digestif.

Sasuke − détectant apparemment la confusion de l'animal − se pencha vers lui juste au moment où Hana lui administrait le sédatif.

- Tu sais comment c'est, mon pote, un prêté pour un rendu comme on dit.

Alors que Kyuubi choqué et confus sombrait dans le sommeil, il entendit le gloussement modeste de Sasuke.

- Ou plus précisément dans ce cas, poursuivit le brun, couilles pour couilles.

.

...

.

- Oh, allez Kyuu… Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke leva les yeux de son journal et regarda la vue pitoyable qu'offrait Naruto, accroupi à quatre pattes à supplier le pardon de son chien assis de façon impérieuse dans le fauteuil préféré du blond. Kyuubi était entouré de tous ses aliments préférés, attendant d'être servi par Naruto vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept et chaque petit caprice avait été satisfait mais il ne pardonnait pas encore au blond pour ce qu'il avait découvert après son sommeil forcé il y a une semaine, se retrouvant… castré.

Sasuke – pour sa part − ne pouvait pas faire moins.

En ce qui le concernait, ce putain de chien avait eu ce qui lui pendait au nez.

C'est un doux sanglot qui attira l'attention de Sasuke. Naruto s'était éloigné de son animal de compagnie et le brun fut choqué de voir le cristal liquide luire aux coins des yeux bleus.

- Ce que j'ai fait, Kyuu… sache, s'il te plaît, que c'était seulement parce que j'ai pensé que c'était le mieux, soupira le blond.

L'homme à moitié nu marcha lentement hors de la pièce en laissant les ennemis mortels se lancer un regard furieux. « Putain d'animal stupide » pensa Sasuke.

Le regard enragé s'intensifia alors que les deux partis en conflit se fusillaient à mort des yeux.

L'Uchiha sortit de la pièce avec un grognement ennuyé et traqua Naruto pour trouver le blond habituellement bruyant, étendu en travers du lit, regardant fixement le mur. Naruto était pâle. Déprimé et pâle, les cernes accentuaient le bleu ardoise sans vie de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas mangé correctement depuis un moment et au fond de lui, Sasuke ressentit un élan de culpabilité résultant de ses actions qui avaient provoqué un changement si radical chez son amant.

- Je l'ai depuis que j'ai quinze ans, S'uke, dit la voix douce.

L'Uchiha monta silencieusement sur le lit et s'assit pour entendre le reste de l'histoire. Naruto installa sa tête fatiguée sur les genoux de Sasuke et l'homme plus pâle commença à caresser les mèches blondes sans forme.

- Je venais de m'enfuir d'un des foyers d'accueil et je m'étais perdu. Cela faisait des jours, S'uke, et je mourais de faim mais j'étais trop fier pour revenir dans cette maison pleine d'abrutis qui se moquaient de moi pour ce que j'étais.

Le jeune Uchiha se redressa. Il connaissait bien _ce_ sentiment.

Les yeux de Naruto regardaient dans le vague, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Je me souviens de m'être assis sous ce vieux Goshinbuku(4) et je me suis recroquevillé contre ses racines. J'étais à moitié mort de faim, j'avais froid et il pleuvait, raconta Naruto en marquant une pause, son expression triste. Je me souviens d'avoir eu l'impression que je n'avais pas vraiment d'importance dans ce monde. Que j'étais aussi inutile que tout le monde le disait. Il faisait sombre, j'étais seul au milieu de nulle part et je me suis souvenu de cette histoire dont Iruka-sensei m'avait parlé à l'orphelinat. Il avait raconté l'histoire d'un grand seigneur ninja qui avait été laissé pour mort dans le désert par ses frères jaloux. Juste au moment où le gars était sur le point de mourir de déshydratation, un raton laveur des sables s'était échappé des rochers et l'eau avait coulé derrière la pierre déplacée. Le raton laveur et le ninja firent un pacte et l'animal devint le guide spirituel du ninja. L'être qui était attaché spécifiquement à un humain et qui aimerait toujours et inconditionnellement cet humain… Je ne peux pas te dire combien j'ai voulu un guide spirituel S'uke.

Naruto se déplaça et leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les prunelles sombres de l'Uchiha.

- Je l'ai même souhaité à voix haute. Le matin suivant, quand je me suis réveillé – encore sous le Goshinbuku, j'ai trouvé cette espèce de race de renard affamé qui me fixait du regard. Maintenant, je sais ce que tu va dire et c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. Impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il venait probablement de s'échapper de la réserve. Mais −, continua Naruto en déglutissant et sa voix douce et tremblante faisait mal au cœur de Sasuke. _Je jure_ S'uke quand je me souviens de tous ces moments difficiles où Kyuu a été le seul qui était là pour moi, me tenant compagnie, m'offrant son amitié et a été une couverture vivante plus d'une fois − je jurerais que Kyuu est mon guide et ça fait _mal_ qu'il me déteste comme ça. J'ai seulement essayé de faire au mieux. N'est-ce pas ?

Uchiha Sasuke n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'être un véritable enfoiré de toute sa vie entière.

Naruto se déplaça pour le regarder et avec son dos tourné, ne vit pas la silhouette d'or rouge tranquillement assise dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Kyuu et moi, nous arrivions juste à nous sentir chez nous et tu es arrivé. Bébé, tu ne sais pas la moitié des vides que tu as remplis en moi, ceux qui avaient besoin de contact et de l'amour humain. Kyuubi est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé… mais tu es la meilleure chose qui _nous_ soit jamais arrivé.

La poitrine de Sasuke se resserra et la culpabilité s'insinua en lui mais Naruto continua.

- Je ne suis pas si débile que ça, S'uke. Je te connais et Kyuu n'aime pas les autres et ça pourrait être difficile pour toi de comprendre, mais… il est mon plus vieil ami. Il l'a toujours été. Et je vous aime tous les deux… pour différentes raisons, c'est sûr… mais… vous êtes tous les deux mes personnes les plus précieuses et je ne veux pas choisir entre vous.

Naruto bâilla et ses paupières se fermèrent.

- Ça me tuerait Suke. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas choisir.

Sasuke avait l'impression que le blond se relâchait alors qu'il s'endormait mais ses yeux sombres étaient rivés sur ceux rouge-orangé mi-clos et indéchiffrables les regardant fixement sur le lit.

Les ennemis mortels se regardèrent.

Quelque chose – de la compréhension − passa entre les deux partis et après un tout petit millénaire, les deux êtres les plus précieux sur cette terre pour Uzumaki Naruto passèrent un accord silencieux.

Il y avait assez de place dans le cœur de Naruto pour chacun d'eux.

Comme des enfants se querellant, chacun avait essayé de surpasser l'autre mais avait seulement fini par détruire ce pour quoi ils luttaient au départ.

Le comprendre leur resta en travers de la gorge.

Sasuke glissa silencieusement du lit et suivit Kyuubi qui s'était détourné et dirigé vers le salon. Se replaçant – ironiquement − dans la même position d'il y a quelques semaines quand il avait lancé sa menace à Kyuubi, le brun offrit une trêve.

- Nous ne nous aimons pas.

Kyuubi roula des yeux.

- _Mais_, grogna Sasuke entre ses dents serrées. Je suis disposé à… sortir avec tact… de cette impasse où nous sommes enfermés, Naruto mérite mieux. Et après avoir entendu ce que tu as fait pour lui je… pourrais… penser que tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu le parais.

Kyuubi le regarda dans les yeux pendant une minute inconfortable avant de grogner son accord.

- _Mais_, lança l'Uchiha avec un regard furieux. Si tu commences à _penser_ à un autre putain de coup comme lorsque tu as pissé dans ma pâte à gâteau pour que je le découvre seulement après en avoir déjà mangé la moitié, **je connais des gens qui te transformeront en ma nouvelle housse pour le siège arrière de ma voiture, _je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_**

Kyuubi ricana mais se releva, cognant sa truffe contre le nez de Sasuke pour signifier son accord et – pour faire bonne mesure − sortit une langue baveuse et humide et la passa sur la moitié du visage de l'Uchiha.

- **Urhg** ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu es toujours dégoutant, vil, méchant…

.

...

.

Ino Yamanaka ronchonna et rechercha sous son oreiller après son portable. La désagréable tonalité d'appel la renseigna sur son contact et c'est avec un sourire grimaçant qu'elle décrocha le très petit appareil.

- Comment ça se passe, Naruto ?

- Parfaitement. Ils viennent de se réconcilier. C'était si tendre. Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais dit merci pour avoir glissé cette suggestion dans la tête de Sasuke. Dieu seul sait que ça n'aiderait pas la fierté Uchiha s'il ne pensait pas que l'idée venait de lui.

Dans l'obscurité, Ino se replaça sur le dos et rejoua mentalement le brillant plan que Naruto avait préparé avec elle quelques jours après que Sasuke ait emménagé avec lui.

_« Ça me rends malade de les voir se battre », _avait-il dit. _« Donc, voici ce qu'on va faire. Approche-le et plains-toi que Kyuu renifle après Sakura et… »_

- Pauvres idiots, songea Ino. Et la partie la plus drôle est qu'ils croient tous les deux qu'ils sont les meilleurs manipulateurs de la maison. Hé. Blondie… tu n'est pas aussi débile que tu le parais. Maintenant, s'ils s'en rendent compte.

Naruto grogna son accord.

- On s'appelle bientôt, d'accord ? poursuivit Ino. Je veux entendre ce qui se passera quand ils découvriront comment tu as manigancé ça.

- Pssh s'il te plaît, Ino ! Accorde-moi plus de mérite !

Ino entendit un bruit de pas et le claquement d'une porte.

- Ils ne vont **jamais** le découvr…

Silence.

Et ensuite – très faiblement − elle entendit un sifflement venimeux avec la voix de « tueur en série » d'Uchiha Sasuke dire « Tu disais, Uzumaki ? » accompagné du grognement sourd d'un énervé chien-renard.

- Oooh Merde ! murmura Ino. Appelle-moi si tu restes en vie, blondie.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que la ligne de Naruto soit coupée de façon effrayante fut la voix faible et terrifiée de Naruto qui chuchotait :

- Vous allez me tuer et vendre mon corps à la science ?

* * *

><p>~ <strong>OWARI<strong> ~

J'espère vraiment que la traduction vous a amusé autant que moi, je me suis amusée à la traduire... bien que parfois, il y avait des passage assez corsés à faire.

...

Bref, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire quoi que ce soit, l'auteur lisant le français, elle pourra donc lire vos reviews avec bonheur... Aussi, ne me demandez pas une suite à cet OS, il y en aura pas, je n'en suis pas l'auteur d'origine :D

...

Note de fin de fin de fin... cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, j'en suis navrée, mais je suis passée par une phase assez dure dans la vie et franchement, vos reviews m'ont pas mal aidée, je l'avoue. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour écrire, plus d'envie car j'avais l'impression d'écrire de la merde (j'avoue) et donc, une démotivation intense... Bref, là, je me reprends petit à petit et promis, je répondrais dorénaveant aux reviews que vous me laisserez (j'espère).

Bonne Saint Valentin à vous.

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique et explication :<strong>

(1) Le Hindenburg était un aéronef allemand. Il fut détruit dans un incendie.

(2) Le formaldéhyde, mieux connu sous le nom de formol

(3) PDG - Président Directeur Général

(4) Goshinbuku - Arbre du temps (Inuyaka)


End file.
